Paradiva
|diff★☆ = ★★★ |image = N/A |titles = Dancing Thunder Bird 舞雷鳥 |names = Diva |species = Bird Wyvern |habitats = Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, Forlorn Arena, Ancient Forest |size = Middle |relations = Stormbird Paradiva, Mist Paradiva |move = Lightning Dance |elements = Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight |weaknesses = Ice Wind |creator = dancnbna }} Paradiva are Bird Wyverns. Physiology |Monster Icon = |description = Males of this Bird Wyvern species are known for their brilliant colorings and their incessant dancing and calling. Although obnoxious, their routines should not be interrupted -- they are known to unleash powerful lightning when accosted. }} Paradiva is a medium-sized Bird Wyvern that strongly resembles a male greater bird-of-paradise. It is about the same size as Malfestio. Its head has three yellow-orange feather projections on each side and head markings that give the appearance of a masquerade mask. Ecology Paradiva primarily feed on fruit, nectar, and small Neopterons, but are known to occasionally prey on small monsters. Although low on the food chain, few monsters prey on them due to their powerful electricity. Many monsters learn the hard way to leave the otherwise easy Paradiva alone. Their main predator is Astalos due to their electric resistance, aggressiveness, and skilled flight. Behavior Just like their inspiration, male Paradiva are all about impressing the ladies. During mating season, most of their hours are taken up by practicing their dances and calls. They do not take kindly to being interrupted, and can become aggressive if bothered. Even while fighting, they continue to dance and call, except now they incorporate these dances into their fighting style. Paradiva are incredibly obnoxious, and requests to have them eliminated are constant during mating season. Studies have shown they are quite intelligent, though common sense is lacking. Abilities Paradiva generate electricity in the orange feathers covering their backs and tail as self-defense or as a tool. When enraged, the plume on their back stands up, allowing them to discharge larger and more powerful blasts of lightning. Some Paradiva possess strange, modified feathers that turn silver and steel-hard when charged with electricity. This robs them of the ability to fly due to the lack of aerodynamics. Oddly, these feathers are not found on their heads or chests. Habitat Paradiva primarily inhabit jungles. Quests Low-Rank Village High-Rank Village G-Rank Village Low-Rank Hub High-Rank Hub G-Rank Hub Attacks (Under construction) Weapons (Under construction) Armor Blademaster *Defense (Low Rank): 90 - 340 *Defense (High Rank): 220 - 600 *Defense (G Rank): 510 - 720 * 0 * 0 * 15 * -15 * 10 *Skills (Low Rank): Earplugs, Thunder Atk +1, Taunt *Skills (High Rank): Thunder Atk +2, Earplugs, Taunt *Skills (G Rank): HG Earplugs, Thunder Atk +2, Elemental Crit, Taunt Gunner *Defense (Low Rank): 45 - 170 *Defense (High Rank): 110 - 300 *Defense (G Rank): 305 - 430 * 0 * 5 * 15 * -15 * 15 *Skills (Low Rank): Earplugs, Thunder Atk +1, Taunt *Skills (High Rank): Thunder Atk +2, Earplugs, Taunt *Skills (G Rank): HG Earplugs, Thunder Atk +2, Elemental Crit, Taunt Carves 4th Gen World Breakable Parts *Wings: Tattered feathers. Rewards Feathers and Electrofeathers. *Plume: Tattered. Rewards Plumes and rare drops. *Tail: Tattered feathers. Rewards Tailfeathers and Electrofeathers. Notes *Of course, all Paradiva encountered in-game are male. *When exhausted, it stumbles after charges and takes longer to use its lightning attacks. *Paradiva is elligible for the Hyper State. **Hyper Electro Sac/Lightning Sac and Hyper Monster Bone/MnstrToughbone can be obtained from Hyper Paradiva quests. **Its Hyper points are its beak, talons, wings, and back. Trivia *Its name comes from "bird of paradise" and "diva." Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dancnbna